Kaoru's Obsession
by Tranquillezza
Summary: Dialogue Challenge from Jazy in SHINE. KaoKyou/KyouKao. Kyouya tries on some clothes that Kaoru's designed, guest starring Hikaru. Please Read and Review!


So...instead of updating anything...I ended up writing yet _another_ Dialogue Challenge after I was inspired through a topic from SHINE. And this is the result of my 30 minute work. Please read and review!

Summary: Kyouya trying on clothes that Kaoru designed, guest starring Hikaru

* * *

"So Hikaru asks, 'What does _Kyouya-sempai _have that _I _don't have?'"

"Mmm…."

"And then _I _said to Hikaru 'Do you want it alphabetically?'"

"Hmmm…."

"Kyouya…"

"Hm?"

"Sweetcheeks..."

"What's that, Kaoru?"

"Babydoll..."

"Did you say something? Speak up…"

"Are you even _listening _to me?!"

"Of course…"

"….And what's with that _pose?_"

"…Well…"

"What is it?"

"…Do you think this makes my butt look big?"

"…uhm…I don't know…let me check…"

"Hey Kaoru, here's the extra thread you want-OH MY GOD why are you _staring_ at Kyouya-sempai's butt??"

"Huh? Oh, Kyouya-sempai wanted me to see if that made his butt look big…"

"Kaoru, you will look at me when you're speaking to me! Stop ogling the Demon Lord's butt!"

"Yeah…hold on a sec…"

"That it! Kyouya-sempai, will you please _excuse_ us?"

"Sure…you two are dismissed…"

"Heeyy…what was that for?"

"Kaoru…I think your obsession with Kyouya-sempai has gone a bit too far…this is voyeurism we're talking about!"

"I am _not obsessed_ about Kyouya-sempai…"

"…you're imagining him in a maid's outfit right now aren't you?"

"Ye-WHAT NO!"

"Y'know, I can always tell when you're lying to me Kaoru…"

"I wasn't imaging Kyouya-sempai in a maid's outfit…"

"Yeah….sure you weren't…"

"Is that the thread? Thanks…I'll be getting back to tailoring Kyouya's outfit now…"

"Hey! You just stole that out of my hands! Come back here!"

"Oh Kyouya-sempai I think that right pocket is a bit too loose…let me tighten up that spot for you!"

"…Sure…"

"Okay…you can take off your pants now…let's see how this set of clothing fits you!"

"…Here you go Kaoru…"

"…Ahh…okay…"

"Oh, and Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to wipe off that piece of drool in your mouth…"

"Oh! Uhm, thanks for the heads up…"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The banging noise…"

"Oh…I think that's coming from the door…"

"Shouldn't you go check on it?"

"I think it's just Hikaru…"

"KAORU, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Yup…that's Hikaru."

"I see…why are you ignoring him then?"

"Oh…it's probably nothing important…he'll give up pretty soon "

"If you say so…"

"So…are you done putting on those clothes yet?"

"…Yes…but what is the meaning of this maid's outfit?"

"Oh uhm…well Tono wanted to see if the whole 'Maid' theme would work out for our next cosplay… -mumbles- you look just like my dreams…"

"What are you mumbling under your breath there Kaoru?'

"Wha-oh, nothing!"

"Honestly…you're too soft spoken…you have to speak up more…"

"H-Hai…"

"Hm…there's an uncomfortable breeze between my legs…and I think my butt still looks big…"

"Oh, that's just because the dress is…too long…I suppose I'll have to…shorten it…"

"It's already halfway on my thighs Kaoru, I don't think it needs to be shortened anymore."

"Hey hey hey, who's the clothes expert here? I say it's too long!"

"…Anyways…I think Hikaru's back again-"

"What? How do you know?"

"My Hitachiin senses are tingling…I hear pounding feet of desperation."

"…You're kidding…"

"I am most definitely _not_ kidding…on another note…I'll have to take off this outfit."

"Ha! Now I've got you Kaoru! Nobody locks a door on me! Ahhh!! My eyes! They BURN!"

"Hikaru! It's not what it looks like!!"

"Kaoru…I think Hikaru's fainted…"

"Hikaru! Speak to me! Daijoubu?"

"Demon Lord…maid's outfit…Kaoru…innocence taken…"

"I think he's regaining his senses Kaoru."

"Hikaru! You're awake!"

"Oh my god Kaoru! I just had the _worst_ nightmare ever…I dreamt that Kyouya-sempai was in a maid's outfit and stripping in front of you!"

"Uhm yeah…don't worry Hikaru…it's just a bad dream…Kyouya-sempai is fully dressed you see?"

"…-sobs- It looked so _real_!"

"There there…let's get you off the floor and back home okay?"

"…Okay…"

"Alright, you go on ahead Hikaru…I just need to clean up in here…"

"Okay…"

"…Dream?"

"I think Hikaru just repressed a memory of us."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"What a shame…I suppose he'll have to suffer from chronic amnesia now…"

"Yeah…wait what? You…and…me…did you just ask me out?"

"That is if only you say yes."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? OF COURSE I'LL SAY YES!"

"Good then."

"…This is like a dream come true! Oh, crap!"

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"Now I'll have to change all of your measurements again!"

"Why…?"

"Nobody gets to ogle your sexy butt but me!"

"…So is my butt big or not?"

* * *

A/N: This would never happen in real life...sigh XD But anyways, Kyouya and Kaoru lived happily ever after...along with Hikaru's...chronic amnesia. AND...as for whether Kyouya's butt is big or not...I'll let you guys decide XD

So...Likes? Dislikes? Complaints about how I haven't updated in a bajillion years? Please leave a review and tell me XD


End file.
